


Like a sitcom

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: John just may have landed himself in a situation straight out of a sitcom. You have to live it to believe it.





	Like a sitcom

The scent of smoke would keep most people awake but John was used to it, the clink of ice against glass across the other side of the room, now that could keep him awake. Except his body was so relaxed, he was so sated that an explosion going off just might nudge him to sleep.

It looked bad, it would look bad to anyone else. Where he was, who he was with what they had gotten finished doing but yet there John was relaxed and on his back on a bed more expensive than he could ever dream smoking as his partner stood at the lush bar across the room. The fucked up thing was how contented he felt about the whole thing.

“I can hear your mind from here.” Lex drawled.

“Making any sense of it?” John watch the smoke drift to the ceiling.

“Just that it really needs to be switched off.” Lex chuckled. “Now is really a bad time to be wondering what on earth you got yourself into.”

“Yeah but I do have to wonder don't I?” John asked the ceiling softly. “I'm not saying I'm playing out of my league but this is weird you have to admit it.”

“The only games being played are the ones you yourself think are being played. Stop thinking, it is going to make it easier. You try to think like them.” Lex stressed the sound of glass hitting ice punctuating his statement. “The more unnecessarily paranoid you’ll be. I won’t say games aren’t being played but sometimes where you think and swear there is a game there is nothing but broken opportunities.”

“But you’re Lex Luthor.” John breathed as he watched the smoke drift to the ceiling. “Your kid is insanely strong and he doesn’t like me.” 

“To be honest it isn’t you.” Lex chuckled low in his throat. “Since he has done his research into my past he mistrusts anyone I have a sexual or romantic interest in. He seems to think my opinion in those matters can’t be trusted.”

“Well can you blame the kid?” John snorted. “When all your wives want to kill you off and most your girlfriends try to poison you and your boyfriends try to off you. You have to admit that there is a problem going on.”

“They were passionate intelligent people.” John could not see his face but he knew the man had a smile on his face. 

“Just say it already, you like them insane.” John snorted. 

“I thought you would have said that it is me that drives them insane.” Lex sounded too smug there. “I’ve been told so many were normal until I got my hands on them.”

“I doubt that. I think it is more a case you draw out their truth. Their base honesty.” John mused. “Their true selves that they might hide from even themselves. The potential that sleeps inside them you might be partially responsible for awakening it.”

“But doesn’t that make it my fault? I’ve in your own words awoken a sleeping giant.” Lex’s tone continued to be amused. “Still my fault because they would have never awoken. True?”

“We can’t say that. In their cases it is better they be revealed as early as possible. Would be worse for them to awaken to greed and such manipulative and murderous qualities away from the public’s eye. You don’t let them hide even from themselves. Considering what they turn into it isn’t a bad thing in the end.” John considered. “In another man’s hands I don’t want to think what would happen. You are smart enough to survive. Others not so much and then where would we be? What must scare your son is how blind they are to the truth of their actions.”

“They see themselves still with the rose glasses of innocence and ignore the truth of themselves.” Lex agreed. 

“Not your fault.” John dismissed

“No.” Lex said softly. “Not my fault. Not that I hear that very often mind you. So John, what will you become?”

I’ve already seen and accepted the truth of myself.” John smiled. “That’s why you like me. Not my powers but you like that too. Not just because I threatened your baby daddy but you like that too. You and I can come to agreements, you and I get how things really can be. Even though we agree to disagree on some things.”

“Yes we will. You think some punishments are too far no matter the crime.” Lex finished the glass in silence. “While I think some of hell’s punishment is more than deserved. Your kindness makes you appealing.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that.” John put out his cigarette on the ashtray by the bed. Even this thing screamed money and he had to smile because it was obviously there for him. “But I do know how I feel about you being all over there.”

“An invitation?” Lex chuckled before he turned around. “Well I am a host.” The way he moved towards the bed reminded John how he moved when it in. Grace, power and seduction. Beauty in motion and John could not look away. Even though he was wondering how far down the rabbit hole would when it came to Lex he was looking forward to it too. Heroes were good, he loved heroes but he was not one and sometimes he did not want to be. 

The thing about Lex Luthor was that while he was the way he was. Unapologetic and proud, he liked heroes too. He loved them it might be buried deeper than most were willing to look but god did Lex Luthor love heroes too. He just accepted that he was never gonna be one. Just like John. He might be wishing he could be one, just like John. Maybe willing to accept he would be a hero to someone but not a superhero. No him. Not Lex neither and while that would have made him sad before. He was actually pretty fine with it the longer he was around Lex

X

Lex adored his son he really did Kon was everything he had wanted in a child. Kon was the family Lex always wanted. He was beautiful strong and healthy. Big heart and he possessed an understanding mind. The biggest bonus was that he accepted Lex as he was. 

Lex loved his son. 

However sometimes Kon went a bit too far out of concern and worry. John could handle himself but Lex would really like to avoid having to kill another lover. John was very nice, in and out of bed. Lex would actually miss him a bit if Kon did something to push Lex into killing him.

John had no plans towards betraying Lex or getting him killed either. He was perfect.

But Kon hated him. He was not the only one either. For some reason Clark hated him too, not that Lex really cared about that. What he did care about was that Clark was teaming up with Kon to hate on John.

John really did not deserve that. He could deal with Kon’s snits. That was a teenager for you. Once John did what he always did… leave after business and some talk everything was fine.

With Clark mixed in now, this spelt more than trouble.

This was bullshit. This was where Lex really had to step in. Kon was cute and funny. Clark was dangerous. Lex was never certain to what Clark’s agenda was when it came to Kon. Did he want a family, a sidekick a court to rule before. It never made any sense.

Kon hated Clark most days. Loathed him others and tolerated him on mild Tuesdays. With him in Kon’s head giving him what he wanted to hear… that only spelt trouble for Lex.

Kon hated anyone Lex slept with. Granted he had a reason to be cautious. He had walked in on some dangerous situations. Rescued Lex from others. Discovered plots that Lex had wanted to take his time and unravel.

Kon had trust issues when it came to the people Lex slept with. Lex could not blame him. He had accidentally exposed Kon more than the boy was ready to understand. Try as he might Lex just couldn’t get the concept of boredom through his son’s thick skull. And he had really tried to explain the concept of boredom to Kon.  


But John had his appeal. He was grey, perfect and delicious. He was fun to talk to and he was great in bed. Lex could do business with him. They could help each other out and best of all he was not going to kill Lex and take his company.

John had no interest in any of Lex’s work but he had a smart mind. A smart mouth too, a really good one.

Lex would hate to lose it because Clark got Kon pissed off enough he ended up doing something that Lex had to kill John for.

And Clark would love that too. He would love the chance to see if he could get custody of Kon. Lex scoffed as he sat in his office alone. He had to be careful and he had to play nice on the surface. This was just a hitch in things but he would play this through properly. 

This was a global problem that many single parents had faced. The darling child did not like the step mommy. In this case it was that the child did not like the Dad’s new boyfriend. The estranged parent was trying to stir up the pot in order to get custody.

When Lex looked at it like that. Honestly his life was just a total joke. But he would take care of matters. He had to take care of Clark before Clark stupidly got somebody hurt, or ended up hurting someone.

Lex eyed the window that he had the blinds over. That window pointed directly at the Planet. He got sick of looking at the pretentious place so most of the time he had the blinds closed. Still he could not help but wonder. How upset would Clark get over John? Would he cross the territory to jealousy? Lex was a scientist as well as a businessman. He had to know.

X

“Ugh, I don’t trust you.” The brat Kon-El muttered as he paced the living room. “But honestly I’d rather have you than Superman around.”

“That’s your Dad kid.” John laughed. “You serious?”

“Lex- Dad.” Kon-El placed his hands on his hips as he sighed. “Look the thing about my other Dad is that he messed Lex up pretty good when they were kids. It’s fucked up. I know things that Lex would rather not have me know about my other Dad because he thinks it would colour my opinion of them in the wrong way.”

“So what did it do?” John poured himself a brandy and sniffed it. “You still talk to both.”

“But I’ll never ever let Superman mess around with my Dad again.” Kon-El huffed. “Like I know you’re not the best person around. I read your files. I’ve seen you in action. Batman told me to be cautious around you.”

“Sounds legit.” John muttered. “So?”

“You’re bad news.” Kon-El shrugged. “But Lex isn’t going to marry you. He isn’t going to let you in to the point you can fuck him over emotionally. Anything happens between you? He’ll be just fine. Just if you put up a fight you could do some damage. That is what I want to avoid.”

“You’re ice cold kid.” John whistled as he toasted the kid. “But Superman?” He gestured to the room Lex had yanked Superman in before locking the door. The way the kid had complained told John that there was soundproofing just for Metas in there.

“Lex already had to build himself from the ground up too many times.” Kon-El said softly. “I’m never going to give Superman the chance to do it to Lex again. He can care about me. He can give his two cents. I don’t care if he bows on the ground. He can’t have my Dad.”

“That- that’s terrifying.” John laughed softly. “Lex’s lucky to have you kid.” Kon-El flashed him a bright smile that made John feel that he might make it out this whole thing not just alive but with friends.

  
  



End file.
